rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Forseti Greyfur
Dellim "Taldor" Baldorsson Greyfur is a Fremennik character Roleplayed by user BaldorGreyfur. He was created long ago as a replacement should his father, Baldor Greyfur ever be killed off. Once his father died (twice), Dellim found out his parentage and destiny, to follow in his fathers footsteps. He has since ran away from Rellekka, caving from the many pressures. He sees this as a great shame, and no longer considers himself Fremennik, taking up the name Thomas Smith. Biography Birth and Childhood of Dellim. Dellim "Taldor" Baldorsson Greyfur was born as Taldor Greyfur, to the mighty Baldor Greyfur and his fiancé, Eir Seadottir. But a few days after his birth, Rellekka was attacked by the Daggermouths. Eir perished in that battle, slewn in her home by the Daggermouth Rex. Taldor, by some miracle of the Allmaker, survived. He was thrown across the battlefield, and into the forest of Rellekka. Found by a farming couple, Horvir and Dallah who were escaping the mayhem, they took him with them. Upon their return to Rellekka, they saw the devastation wrought by the beasts. They spent days looking for the parents of the child, but since Baldor had ran off in his grief, they were not able to find them. So Horvir and Dallah took him in, giving him the name Tarlak. For 18 years they raised Tarlak as their very own. They taught him how to fish, hunt, farm, and even sent him to warrior training. He passed his trials when he was twelve, and was given an adult name of Dellim. He knew he was not the blood son of Horvir and Dallah, but he saw them as his parents anyway. All throughout his childhood though, he followed the exploits of a man he saw as a personal hero. That man, was Baldor. He knew not of the blood relation between the two, but looked up to him as if he were a god amongst men. He followed every bit of news of the mighty Bear's exploits. From fighting zombies in morytania, to leading a school of warriors in the desert. He even attended Baldor's first funeral after the battle with Jormungandr, weeping the entire time. He received Baldors "Revival" with much joy, and his second death with just as much sorrow. Revelation of Heritage. Dellim attended Baldor's second funeral. Amongst the Rellekkans there to mourn their fallen hero, there were others there. Outerlanders. Dellim did not like the fact that so many outerlanders had been allowed into Rellekka, but with it being Baldor's funeral he kept his anger hidden. After Gonad Yaksplitter, Baldor's closest friend started with the eulogy, Dellim began to weep softly. He went up and said a few words along with a few others who knew Baldor. After the eulogy, Gonad read part of Baldor's will. It revealed that he had a son, but knew not of his identity. So as a test, he placed the greataxe Bloodfrost halfway into Mighty Travel Sack of Baldor, with the haft sticking out. Only the bloodkin of Baldor would be able to remove the massive blade from the bag. Many people tried that day, and all had failed. Dellim, after some pressuring from Gonad, decided to give it a go. Knowing that there is no way a simple farmboy could be the son of such a great warrior, he gave up any hope instantly. But, in a bright flash of light, Dellim had managed to remove Bloodfrost. With the fact he is Baldor son now revealed to him and everyone in attendance, Gonad anointed him the new Jarl of Neitiznot, as per Baldor's will. After this, they set off the funeral pyre, the greatest one seen in decades, if not ever. Lighting it with a flaming yak, an idea coined by Gonad, the funeral-goers dispersed back to their lives. At that moment, Taldor was struck with a vision. The spirit of Baldor wished to communicate with him. Baldor told his son to travel to a cave in the nearby Trollweiss Mountains. First steps in the path of a hero. Travelling to the cave the spirit of Baldor mentioned, Dellim finally was able to speak to his hero and father. Baldor told him the story of his birth and presumed death. And as an apology for never being there in his life, the spirit of Baldor offered to train Dellim so as to be able to follow his own path, no matter the obstacles. For two months did Dellim train with Baldor. He grew in size, muscle mass, weight, and his skills as a warrior grew even more so. To thank and honor his father, he took up his original name of Taldor. Returning to Rellekka, he found out that Gonad had taken some people from Rellekka and the nearby Combatants Guild to the hotsprings in the mountains. Travelling there, he met up with Gonad again. He also met the legendary Raltin Avarr. Tasked by Raltin to help find his pet baby dragon, Taldor met this with much glee. Finding the baby dragon being chased by the Troll Guarding the golden sheep, running around with a lamb in its jaws, Taldor leaped into the fray. Grabbing the beast in a headlock, he soon made the little dragon submit. Asking Raltin for a similar tattoo like his fathers, he asked for it to be made with the blood of the baby dragon. Raltin, as thanks for finding his lost pet, did so happily. Now, with a stylized tattoo of a dragon on his back and an increase in power and endurance, Taldor finally started on the path to be like his hero. Some Off Time After making sure Neitiznot was well taken care of, Taldor set off on a journey, accompanied by his friend Astrid Alrekrsdottir. He is travelling the lands, searching for his fathers friends from his past. He seeks them to tell them of Baldor's fate, and give him his parting gifts. He first found the home of Leviat Delen, a former Grandmaster of the Academy of Heroes. Evgeni was also there at the time. He was in a nearby village, where he saw a large gargoyle attacking the villagers. He was soon hit by the gargoyle, and sent hurdling into the home of Leviat. Crashing through the roof and soon followed by the gargoyle, Taldor lept back up. He caught the beast by surprise, taking it into a mighty headlock. Dragging the beast to the ground, he wrenched the gargoyles head free from its body, killing it. After patching up the hole in the roof with the gargoyles body, he then had a delightful conversation about his father, Idunn, and the Academy of Heroes. Time flew by, and he soon left to continue his travels. Not long after returning, Taldor had received word that an overly large bear had been killing cattle in Rellekka. Taldor took a group of warriors/hunters. Known only by the names "Longhorns(later named Treeface due to actions during the hunt), Greenfeet, and Yakface. After tracking it for hours, they finally came upon the bear. Larger than Taldor, the bear seemed a vicious foe. Taldor climbed up nearby trees, leaping upon his foe. After tagging out, Taldor took a bit of rest to gather his full power. Joined in by the Dreadwolves, Hati and Skoll, the bear defeated the rest of the group. Their victory was short lived, as Taldor, in his full might, managed to singlehandedly defeat all three of his foes. He returned home, the head of the bear impaled upon a certain part of Taldor's anatomy as he promised. Not long after, Taldor met the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Eola Yaksplitter, daughter of Gonad. Taldor was instantly smitten by her, and now seeks to win her affection. The Greatest Gift, The Greatest Shame. Gonad, feeling itchy for battle once more and restricted by his duties, Stepped down and named Taldor as the new Cheiftain. But to prove his worth, he sent Taldor to find and slay a dragon. Taldor did so, and was named Cheiftain Taldor Greyfur, Dragon of Rellekka. Unfortunatly, not long after becoming chieftain, the pressure began to get to Taldor. Faced with pressures as Cheiftain, the woman he sought after rejecting his affections, and aggressive neighbors from the north, Taldor started to unravel. When the pressure became too much, Taldor packed his things and left a note in Gonad's Hut. The note stated he could no longer bear to be chieftain, and that he was leaving Rellekka. In the night, Taldor walked through the gates, and doing so, he forsook everything. His home, his culture, his past, even his name. He was no longer a Rellekkan, no longer a Fremennik, no longer the son of the great Baldor Greyfur. He took up the name of an outerlander he had heard of once, Thomas Smith. He travelled past the great fort of Rodholm, to begin travelling the world with great shame upon his shoulders. Appearance Body As Dellim, he was an average sized Fremennik. Standing at 5'11", he has a toned body due to all the years of fishing, farming, and hunting. He had short golden hair, and a clean shaven face. He wore simple clothes, made from thick yak and sheep wool. He was usually seen carrying around a farming hoe. After his training with Baldor, Taldor's body drastically changed. Now standing at 6'2", Taldor has a well muscled body. His hair has grown out longer, and he now sports a well kept beard. After meeting Raltin Avarr, he now sports a shamanic tattoo of a dragon on his back. He currently lacks any notable scars, but hopefully that shall change. After fleeing Rellekka, Taldor changed his hair, clothes, and overall look. He now wears outerlander clothes, his hair is longer and styled less like a Fremennik. The only thing he keeps with him is a broken hatchet, reminding him of his shameful deed. Equipment He wears a thick set of armor his father owned but rarely used, along with a long cape, dyed a dark grey. He is usually seen carrying around his fathers treasured axe, Bloodfrost. On occasions he is seen doing his duty as Jarl of Neitiznot, he is seen sporting the Crown of Neitiznot. The crown is shaped like the old Helmet of Neitiznot, now owned by a wandering adventurer. The crown is made of runite, and decorated with gold and white-gold. He is also seen sporting Mighty Travel Sack of Baldor around his waist. Within, he carries all the weapons his father left him. Those include Bloodfrost, Beardblade, a selection of swords, a wooden shield, and Mighty Bearjaw. All his Fremennik weapons, clothes, and armor are stored in Mighty Travel Sack of Baldor. All he carries with him is a pair of iron swords of outerlander make, and a broken hatchet. The hatchet serves as a reminder of his shame. Abilities As Dellim, he had little combat skills, aside from what he learned in warrior training. As Taldor, he trained with Baldor, a master combatant. Taldor has greatly improved his sills and is a formidable opponent in his own right. Combat Skills Taldor trained with Baldor in a myriad of skills and weapons. He can use axes, swords, spears, and can even hold his own unarmed. His might is improved by his large stature, and his shamanic tattoo. Like his father, Taldor has a shamanic tattoo, though his is of a dragon and made from Dragonsblood. This tattoo endowed him with thicker and stronger skin. Unarmed Taldor is a mighty combatant unarmed, though by no means a master. He has learned many of Baldor's fighting styles and techniques. He even learned the hidden arts of Alrekr, Fighting Squid Style. When used in conjunction with Bearjaw, a strong pair of Spiked combat gloves, his punches can shatter wood and bone with ease. Axes Taldor's preferred weapons are axes. He has grown up using them for many things, from hunting, woodcutting, to even battle. After training with Baldor, his usage in them only improved, to the point of being able to use Bloodfrost, an axe by which no normal person can use. Swords While Taldor prefers axes, he is also adept in using swords. His most powerful sword is one forged by his father, the powerful Beardblade. Beardblade is a large cleaver-like sword, crafted from pure mithril. With a hilt made of the strongest wood Baldor could get his hands on, it is a formidable blade. Taldor also has a variety of swords his father left him, though most of them are of decent quality. Spears Taldor is also versed in the usage of spears. He prefers to use them in conjunction with his shield, in order to defend against the dangerous opponents in the nearby slayer caves. Miscellaneous Skills Taldor knows how to hunt, fish, and farm. Unlike his father, he knows very little of smithing. The most he can do is upkeep his armor with leather patches when needed. As stated above, Taldor also has a shamanic tattoo. This tattoo enhances his body, making him stronger, and his skin thicker and tougher. In private roleplays, it also gives him the ability to breathe (and fart) fire. This is mainly used for comedic effect. Personality Taldor is very much like his father personality wise. Those who know Baldor, but have never met Taldor instantly make a connection between the two. Taldor however is much more traditional when it comes to Outerlanders and Magic. Even though he is 1/4 moonclan, he still despises them for using magic. He doesn't outright curse his heritage, in fact he thanks his ancestors for allowing him to be here, he trys to change the subject if this is brought up. He also idolizes all his fathers Fremennik comrades who he grew up watching. Relationships Family *Baldor Greyfur. Baldor is Taldor's father. Due to the circumstances near his birth, Taldor was separated from his parents. Taldor never knew of his true father, but had worshipped the man as the greatest hero from Rellekka. After Baldor's second death, Taldor found out his heritage and then trained with the spirit of Baldor. He now seeks to accomplish his fathers wishes, and be an even greater warrior and hero. *Eir Seadottir. Taldor's Mother. She was Baldor's first love, and his fiancé. She died a few days after Taldor's Birth, so he never knew much of her. *Horvir and Dallah. Taldors adopted parents. After the battle where he was separated from his family, they found him in the woods and raised him as their own. He respects them greatly. *Signe Firefeather. Taldor's Half-Sister. He has never met her, but has been told much by those that know her and their father. Friends *Gonad Yaksplitter. His fathers best friend, and chieftain of Rellekka. Taldor sees Gonad as an uncle, and seeks to train under him to improve his fighting skills. He also helps Gonad run Rellekka, the way his father used to. *Eola Yaksplitter. The 17 year old daughter of Gonad Yaksplitter. Taldor recently had his first encounter with this enchanting beauty, and instantly had his heart stolen. His first attempt at winning her love, was to give hear a bouquet of Rellekkan Deathflowers. She accepted them, then ate them. Taldor soon plans to move on to phase 2. *Raltin Avarr. Another one of his fathers close friends. Taldor met him after returning from his training. In exchange for a similar tattoo like his fathers, Raltin tasked Taldor with helping him find his baby blue dragon. Taldor respects him greatly after the stories his father told him. *Alrekr Ormrson. Taldor has never met the man, but has heard much about him. He is one of Baldor's two closest friends. He is currently with Baldor in Valhalla. Other Trivia *Taldor is named similar to his father, because of the way he speaks. It is a hard transition from speaking one name in third person to another. So I just changed on letter to make the transition easier. *Taldor is the champion of Rellekka in Bumper Baldors. Gallery Jarltaldor2.jpg|Taldor as Jarl of Neitiznot TaldorSpear.jpg|Taldor with his Spear TaldorBlade1.jpg|Taldor training with Beardblade TaldorBearjaw1.jpg|Taldor destroying a tree with Bearjaw Dellimfarming.jpg| Dellim on his farm in Rellekka, before his transformation Taldorpic1.jpg| Taldor with Bloodfrost TaldorTattoo.jpg|The design of Taldor's Tattoo House of Lords - The Bigger they come|Taldor's theme. Category:Characters Category:Fremennik Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Humans Category:Lawful Category:Neutral